


LEMON

by Aiharustory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lemon, Lemon Cakes, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiharustory/pseuds/Aiharustory
Summary: Drabble pendek. Maklum, author lagi ngidam sesuatu yang asem ahaha...





	LEMON

Mata hijau Eren berpendar. Sebelah alisnya terangkat bingung. Wangi gosong dan manis kue keju didalam oven menusuk hidung. Eren lupa, ia terlelap ketika sedang memanggang. Seharusnya kue itu menjadi hidangan penutup setelah makan malam.

...

Ia lebih terkejut ketika pindu depan dibuka.  
"Aku pulang." Seseorang mengucapkan salam. Levi pulang. Tak ada jawaban dan bau gosong menyengat, ia langsung menuju dapur.  
"Si...sir..." Eren terlihat gugup membereskan bekas-bekas tepung yang menghitam.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Levi.  
"Um.. Tadinya aku akan membuatkan hidangan penutup," sahut Eren yang masih sibuk membereskan. "Tetapi gagal. Maafkan aku."

Levi ikut mengernyitkan dahi.  
"Aku tidak suka manis." Kata Levi yang melihat sekotak krim keju dan gula diatas meja.  
"A..aku tidak membuatnya manis. Ini kue lemon keju." jawab Eren. Kali pertamanya ia mencoba membuatkan sesuatu yang lebih spesial. Ia meremas celemeknya dengan sedih.

"Nak... ketimbang kue, dirimu dibalik celemek itu lebih menggugah selera." Levi menaruh ibu jari di bibirnya, dengan pandangan liar seakan ingin mencicip.  
"E..Eh.. Apa..?" Eren berjalan mundur. Levi mendekat. Ia mengambil potongan lemon dan menaruhnya di bibir Eren. Asam. Tiba-tiba Levi menempelkan bibirnya. Asam bercampur manis. Jantung Eren seakan berhenti.

"Lebih baik aku memakan hidangan penutupku dulu."


End file.
